


Der Zarentochter Märchenwald

by Daelis



Category: Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleines Märchen mit der Thematik Ostern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Zarentochter Märchenwald

Es war einmal, als Schnee die Dächer der Häuser, Wiesen und Felder und auch die hohe Kirche mit ihren Zwiebeltürmen bedeckte, eine kleine Familie, die in dem kleinen Haus, das sie ihr eigen nannte, versuchte mithilfe eines alten Ofens die klirrende Kälte aus dem Haus zu vertreiben. Sie saßen zu viert in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer, das gleichzeitig auch als Küche und Esszimmer diente, vor dem Ofen und bibberten. Der Winter hielt in diesem Jahr lange an und hatte, obschon er bereits an Kälte verloren hatte, die kleine Stadt noch vollends in seinem Griff. Viktoria zog ihre Decke enger um sich. Neben ihr zitterte ihre Mutter erbärmlich und ihre Lippen waren bereits blau angelaufen. Schweigend zog sie auch die Decken um ihre Mutter enger, was diese mit einem matten Lächeln quittierte. Viktoria seufzte innerlich, als sie sah, wie sich ihre Mutter noch immer heftig unter dem eisigen Griff der Kälte schüttelte.

Schon zu Beginn des Winters war ihre Mutter dünner geworden, wie sie alle im Verlauf der schneereichen Monate, doch mit verheerenderen Folgen: Ihre einstige Haarfülle hatte sie verloren und ebenso ihr Augenlicht und mit diesem auch ihr Lächeln. Sie wusste gewiss genau, dass sie blind nicht malen und die Familie ernähren konnte. Viktorias Blick blieb besorgt an ihrer Mutter haften. Als Oma vor zwei Monaten gestorben war, hatte der Verlust geschmerzt, doch mit ihrer kargen Kost und dem wenigen Geld war es so für sie alle leichter geworden, besonders wegen ihrer Schwägerin, die neben ihr zitterte. Auch ihr Gesicht war ausgemergelt, obwohl sie mehr aß als alle anderen, denn die junge Frau war schwanger und bis zur Niederkunft würde es nur noch zwei oder drei Wochen dauern. Auch deshalb sorgte Viktoria sich, denn ihre Vorräte schwanden zusehends und Essen musste die werdende Mutter, sonst würde die Geburt sie oder auch das Kind töten. Daneben wiederum saß der werdende Vater, Viktorias Bruder Sergej, und hatte den Arm schützend um seine Frau gelegt. Sie erwarteten den Frühling dringend, denn dann könnten sie in ihr eigenes Heim zurückkehren, das sie aus Kostengründen für den Winter verlassen hatten. Wenn es soweit wäre, blieben Viktoria und ihre Mutter daheim alleine.

Als in der folgenden Woche die ersten Krokusse durch den Schnee brachen und die Sonne durch die Wolkendecke, sodass der Schnee zu schmelzen begann, atmete die Stadt sichtbar auf. Der eisige Griff des Winters hatte viele Leben gefordert und Hunger und Kälte über das Volk gebracht. Alles schien sich zu erholen, als endlich wieder helle Sonnenstrahlen Wärme in die Stadt trugen. Alles und Jeder – außer Viktorias Mutter. Ihr Gesicht blieb blass, die Kleidung schlotterte weiter um ihre magere Gestalt und sie saß fortan nur noch in ihrem Schaukelstuhl und schwieg, sodass es nun an Viktoria lag den Unterhalt für sie beide zu verdienen und ihre Sorgen mit niemandem teilen konnte.

Wie sie es von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte, bemalte sie die Eier, die hierzulande oft verschenkt wurden und auch als angesehenes Gastgeschenk galten, denn sie sollten Glück, Gesundheit und Wohlstand gewähren, so besagte es ein alter Volksbrauch. Viktoria hoffte, dass sie genug verdienen konnte, um sie beide zu ernähren, denn schon ihre Mutter hatte es kaum vollbracht und ihr früh die Malerei beigebracht, damit Viktoria ihr half. Sie hatte schnell gelernt und nach dem Todes ihres Vaters und der Hochzeit ihres Bruders unentbehrlich für das Auskommen gewesen.

In den nächsten Tagen arbeitet sie hart und lange, oft auch im Schein einer kleinen Kerze die Nacht hindurch. Sie wusste, eines Tages würde sie diese Arbeit wie auch ihre Mutter das Augenlicht kosten, doch arbeitete sie nicht, verhungerten sie vielleicht schon vor dem Winter. Sie konnte mehr als 50 mit vielen Details bemalte Eier vorweisen, als sie zum ersten Frühlingsmarkt in der nahen Stadt aufbrach. Für die zweitägige Reise wickelte sie die Eier in kleine Lappen und verstaute sie auf dem kleinen Handkarren, den ihr Vater damals für ihre Mutter gezimmert hatte. 

Am zweiten Markttag kam sogar der Zar mit seinem Gefolge auf den Markt, wie es seine Angewohnheit war, um die noblen Stände, an denen Seide, Samt, Juwelen und Schmuck feilgeboten wurden, zu besuchen. Mit großen Augen beobachtete Viktoria die vor Prunk förmlich strahlende Gruppe um den Zaren wie alle anderen ebenfalls. Eine Handvoll Diener löste sich aus dem Tross und verteilte Brot und Münzen an die Armen, die ihnen schon bettelnd die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Als sich nun drei Reiter aus dem Gefolge des Zaren lösten und auf den deutlich schäbigeren Bereich des Marktplatzes zuritt, auf dem viele Krämer und Bauern ihre kleinen Stände und Wagen aufgebaut hatten, legte sich eine verwunderte Stille über diesen Teil des Platzes. Der Gemüsehändler neben Viktoria vergaß vor Schreck sogar seine Rüben weiter lautstark anzupreisen. Der zu vorderst Reitende trug ein edles Wams und einen langen leuchtend roten Mantel mit Pelzbesatz. Viktoria vermutete, dass es sich um einen sehr wichtigen Adeligen handelte, der beim Zaren einen guten Eindruck machen wollte, so wie er herausgeputzt war. Als der Reiter begann, an jedem der kleinen Stände etwas zu erwerben und ihr seine Jugend auffiel, korrigierte sie ihre Einschätzung. Vermutlich, so überlegte sie, hoffte er die älteste Tochter des Zaren zu ehelichen, wie so viele Adelige. Doch die Zarentochter galt als ungemein wählerisch und hatte sich bisher jedem Mann verwehrt. 

Nachdem der Aristokrat den Händler neben ihr – offensichtlich aufs Spendabelste – entlohnt und dieser sich wortreich und überschwänglich mit einer Verneigung bedankt hatte, führte der Mann sein Pferd zu Viktorias kleinem Wagen, in dem sie die farbenfrohen Eier drapiert hatte. Eilig senkte sie den Blick und konnte nicht umhin das Zittern ihrer Hände zu bemerken. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie der Mann die Eier aus den Lumpen hob und sie zum Betrachten drehte. Viktoria schluckte nervös. Allein die funkelnden Goldknöpfe an seiner Jacke waren mehr wert als alles, was sie und ihre Familie je besessen hatten und wohl auch je besitzen würden. Wenn er eines der Eier als gut befand und kaufte, wäre das eine gute Werbung für ihre Kunst! Andere täten es ihm gleich und würden eines kaufen. Ihr Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als der junge Reiter sagte: „Wunderschön." Es dauerte einen Augenblick, der ihr überaus lang erschien, bevor sie unbeholfen „D-Danke." stammeln konnte. „Meine Mutter lehrte mich die Malerei." Vorsichtig hob sie den Blick und sah das amüsierte Funkeln in den graugrünen Augen des Adeligen. Sie senkte eilig den Blick wieder. Hatte sie sich gegenüber dem gutaussehendem jungen Mann zu viel erdreistet, als sie ungefragt das Wort ergriffen hatte? „Die Eier sind auch wunderschön, sodass ich sie gerne alle kaufen würde." Viktorias Herz machte einen Satz.

Alle?! Sonst verkaufte sie nicht einmal die Hälfte auf dem ersten Frühlingsmarkt. Noch bevor sie dem Mann den Preis nennen konnte, legte er eine Handvoll Münzen in die Lumpen, zwischen denen sie silbern und golden funkelten. Die Eier wickelte er zu ihrer Verwunderung in seinen teuren Mantel und übergab sie einem seiner Gefolgsleute. So viel Geld! Sie hätte nur einen Bruchteil verlangt, doch als sie etwas Dahingehendes sagen wollte, schickte der Mann sich schon an, weiterzugehen, sodass sie nur noch eilig einen Dank murmelte und knickste.

Der Mann lachte und trat wieder etwas heran, sich eine Strähne seines seidig glänzenden schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht streichend. „Gib dies am Zarenhof ab, wenn du dort arbeiten willst. Ich hätte einen Auftrag für dich." Er hielt ihr einen großen goldenen Ring mit einem Bärenwappen entgegen. „Wenn nicht, dann verkauf ihn – aber ja teuer, denn er besteht aus echtem Gold." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging. Was er beim nächsten Händler kaufte, bekam Viktoria nicht mehr mit.

Die Nacht verbrachte sie außerhalb der Stadt abseits des Weges unter ihrem Karren, die kostbaren Münzen, von denen sie und ihre Mutter viele Wochen würden leben können, fest an sich gepresst, während sie betete, dass kein gieriger Räuber aus der Stadt sie verfolgt hatte. Es dämmerte bereits, als sie das heimatliche Haus betrat. Erschöpft und müde von dem langen Fußmarsch schob sie den Karren in eine Ecke des Wohnraums und ließ sich auf das alte Schaffell sinken, das als Teppich vor dem Ofen lag. „Viktoria, bis du das?", hörte sie ihre Mutter fragen. „Ja, ich bin schon zurück." Sie wollte sofort beginnen zu berichten, was auf dem Markt geschehen war, doch ihre Mutter hielt sie auf. „Essen wir, danach kannst du erzählen." Wie auf ein Zeichen knurrte nun auch Viktorias Magen laut. Sie aßen schweigend und schon während des Essens machte sich in Viktoria ein Gefühl von angenehmer Müdigkeit breit. Schließlich begann sie jedoch stockend zu erzählen, wie der Zar und sein Gefolge wie jedes Jahr auf den Markt gekommen waren und je länger sie sprach, desto schneller sprudelte das Geschehene aus ihr heraus, nur von dem Ring erzählte sie nichts.

Ihr war nicht entgangen, wie kränklich und gebrechlich ihre Mutter aussah. Niemals brächte sie es über sich, sie allein zu lassen und so verblieb der Ring tief in der Tasche ihrer Schürze. Obwohl ihnen das Geld lange reichen würde, begann Viktoria schon am nächsten Morgen wieder mit der Arbeit, immerhin wusste man nie, wie lange solch eine Glückssträhne anhielt. Den Ring hingegen zu verkaufen, wagte sie nicht. Sie fürchtete, für eine Diebin gehalten zu werden, sah man sie mit dem wertvollen Kleinod. So gab sie den Ring schließlich an einem warmen Frühlingstag einem reisenden Boten mit, der seinem Wams zufolge, das einen Keiler zeigte, für den Zaren arbeitete. Er zeigte sich sehr erstaunt, als sie ihm den Ring gab und es war offensichtlich, dass er sie für eine reuige Diebin hielt und ihrer Erzählung keinen Glauben schenkte. Dennoch versprach er, das Schmuckstück mitzunehmen und seinem Besitzer zurückzubringen.

Als ihre Mutter am ersten Sommertag die Augen nicht mehr öffnete und Viktoria zum Dorfpfarrer lief, wo sie Rat und Trost fand, hatte sie den Ring und seinen schmucken Besitzer längst vergessen. So sah sie auch die Bärenflaggen nicht und hörte auch die Trompeten nicht, die durch die Stadt schallten, als die große Reitertruppe am nächsten Tage in die Stadt zog, denn sie hatte vom Morgen an, seit der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter, an deren Grab verweilt. Erst als sie am Abend heimkehren wollte, entdeckte sie Fahnen und auch einen der gepanzerten Reiter. Erschrocken lief sie nun nicht heim, sondern zum Haus ihres Bruders, wo sie ihre Schwägerin und deren kleinen Sohn antraf, der vergnügt in der Wiege quietschte. Eilig erzählte sie Nadja, was geschehen war und diese erbleichte, als Viktoria schließlich von dem Ring erzählte. Beide waren sich einig, dass Viktoria fliehen musste. Wenn nicht des Ringes wegen, weshalb dann sollten die Reiter, wie Nadja berichtete, so offensichtlich nach etwas suchen? In Windeseile packten sie Kleider, etwas Geld und Brot, dann brach Viktoria schon nach Westen auf, wo es eine freie Stadt gab, in der sie untertauchen konnte. Im Herzen dankte sie ihrer Schwägerin für deren Hilfe und das Versprechen, ihr Fortgehen zu decken.

„Nadjuschka!" Nadja trat betont ruhig aus der Küche geschlurft, als sie hörte, dass ihr heimgekehrter Mann sie rief. Ihm folgten gleich drei Ritter und ein junger Mann mit einem Bären auf seinem Umhang. Er entsprach genau der Beschreibung, die ihr Viktoria geliefert hatte und so stockte sie. Sicher ahnte ihr Mann nichts von der Gefahr für seine Schwester, die diese Männer darstellten. Er hätte sie niemals verraten. Ihr Mann ließ sie Tee aufbrühen und sie tat wie ihr geheißen, aufmerksam dem Gespräch im Wohnraum lauschend. Als sie den Tee schließlich brachte, wies sie den Rittern ohne zu Zögern den Weg, den ihre Schwägerin eingeschlagen hatte.

Viktoria wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn, als sie die Reiter näherkommen sah. Zu spät, um sich zu verstecken. Die Männer entdeckten sie und so zielgenau wie die beiden auf sie zupreschten, konnte kaum ein Zweifel daran bestehen, dass sie hinter ihr her waren. Am ganzen Leib zitternd blieb sie stehen. Liefe sie fort, würde man sie sicher hetzen und ihre Füße waren bereits geschunden und blutig, weil sie ihre Schuhe im heimischen Haus hatte liegen lassen.

Der Kleinere der zwei Männer musterte sie und bedeutete ihr mit einer knappen Geste, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ, sich ins Gras zu setzen. Sie tat, was er verlangte und stellte verwundert fest, dass der Mann ihre Füße kurz begutachtete und schließlich sogar mit zwei Tüchern verband, bevor er sie einfach hochhob und auf sein Pferd setzte. Den ganzen Ritt über sagten sie nichts, doch Viktoria entgingen nicht die Blicke, die die zwei Männer einander zuwarfen.

Am Haus ihres Bruder hielten sie und der Mann hob sie mit der gleichen Leichtigkeit aus dem Sattel, mit der er sie zuvor hochgehoben hatte. Im Hause wurde sie mit einer stürmischen Umarmung seitens ihrer Schwägerin begrüßt, die jedoch zu Viktorias Verwunderung über beide Ohren strahlte und so gar nicht beunruhigt wirkte. Was war denn nur geschehen?

Nun fiel ihr Blick auf den Wohnraum, in dem ihr Bruder und der Fremde vom Markt saßen und ihrerseits zu ihr aufblickten. Der Fremde wandte sich sogleich wieder an Sergej. „Und 'Nein' ist Eure letzte Antwort?" Ihr Bruder verschränkte die Arme und nickte, was in Viktorias Augen beinahe lustig wirkte, kann sie ihren Bruder doch als sanften und nachgiebigen Menschen. Der Fremde seufzte, richtete sich auf und wandte sich Viktoria zu. Wie auch die beiden Ritter, die sie hergebracht hatten, verlor er kein Wort darüber, dass sie keine Schuhe trug und auch sonst nicht für eine Reise gekleidet war. „Lady Viktoria, dann bitte ich Euch an dieser Stelle persönlich mit mir zum Hofe zu kommen und dort die Zimmerwände meiner Schwester mit Leben zu füllen." Er verneigte sich, griff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Sie vermochte kaum zu nicken, so sehr hatte sie dieses großmütige Angebot überrumpelt. Und sie hatte geglaubt, als Diebin verfolgt zu werden! Ihr Nicken schien dem jungen Aristokraten zu genügen, er dankte ihrem Bruder für die Gastfreundlichkeit, Nadja für den Tee und verließ gefolgt von den Rittern das Haus, allerdings nicht ohne ihr noch einen verschmitzten Blick zuzuwerfen.

Ihr Bruder atmete hörbar auf, als die Männer gegangen waren. „Wo hast du denn bloß den Zarensohn kennengelernt?" Er blickte Viktoria kopfschüttelnd an. „Dass du uns nicht davon erzählt hast..." Nun hielt er inne, hatte wohl Viktorias verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt und richtig gedeutet. „Du...du wusstest doch, wer er ist, oder?" Viktoria schüttelte den Kopf. Nadja tat es ihr verlegen gleich und sprang ihr bei. „Er trug doch das Bärenwappen und nicht des Zaren Keiler." Sergej lachte auf und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Meine Güte, es ist doch bekannt, dass sich der älteste Sohn des Zaren durch eine erfolgreiche Bärenjagd ein eigenes Wappen erwarb." Beschämt senkten die beiden Frauen die Blicke. „Der Zarensohn, in meinem Haus." Er ließ sich ächzend auf seinem Stuhl nieder. „Und du bist auch noch vor im davongelaufen! Sei froh, dass es ihn nicht verärgert hat, wo er doch ausgerechnet deinetwegen hergekommen ist." Kleinlaut berichtete Viktoria ihrem Bruder nun, was geschehen war und wieso sie geflohen war. Als sie endete, schüttelte Sergej nur wieder den Kopf. „Unfassbar.", murmelte er. „Unfassbar." Nadja hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine Suppe gekocht und noch während sie diese löffelten, fragte Viktoria: „Wieso hat er überhaupt dich gefragt, ob ich den Auftrag übernehme und die Wände bemale?" Nadja begann sofort haltlos zu lachen, doch ihr Bruder grummelte nur etwas wie „Wenn er wiederkommt..." in seine Suppe. Verwirrt blickte Viktoria zwischen den Eheleuten hin und her. „Oh, danach hat er gar nicht gefragt.", amüsierte sich Nadja, woraufhin ihr Mann ihr mahnende Blicke zuwarf. „Ach sei nicht so Sergej. Kein Mann Russlands außer dir hätte auf diese Frage 'Nein' geantwortet." Viktoria warf ihrer Schwägerin einen fragenden Blick zu, doch als diese sich anschickte zu antworten, unterbrach ihr Mann sie, indem er die beiden Frauen ob der späten Stunde kurzerhand ins Bett scheuchte.

Als Viktoria am nächsten Morgen zusammen mit Nadja das Frühstück vorbereitete, klopfte es an der Tür. „Bestimmt Marcel, der Milchbub.", meinte Nadja und bedeutete Viktoria zur Tür zu gehen, während sie mit der anderen den Tee umrührte. Viktoria nickte, schritt zur Tür und öffnete. „Ah, guten Morgen, Lady Viktoria." Der junge Zarensohn verneigte sich höflich und lächelte sie strahlend an. Eilig knickste Viktoria und trat beiseite, um ihn einzulassen. „Guten Morgen, Herr." Er winkte nur eilig ab. „Nicht Herr, Vlad genügt." Während des gesamten Frühstücks wurde geschwiegen und Viktoria konnte beobachten, wie sich Sergej und Vlad bedeutsame Blicke zuwarfen, sodass es beinahe wie ein Duell anmutete.

Nach dem Frühstück besprachen die beiden Männer die praktischen Aspekte der bevorstehenden Abreise, von der Verwaltung ihres Hauses bis hin zu Kleidung, Verpflegung und Unterkunft bei Hofe. Schon am Mittag hatten die zwei alle Fragen geklärt. Viktoria hatte gepackt und war zur Abreise bereit . Als Nadja sie zum Abschied umarmte, flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr, sie solle sich den jungen Zarensohn angeln. Die Abschiedsworte ihres Bruder fielen hingegen anders aus, als sie es erwartet hatte, nachdem er so missmutig mit dem Adeligen gesprochen hatte. „Gib gut auf dich Acht. Ich wünsche dir Alles erdenklich Gute. Er wird dich gut behandeln, sei unbesorgt." Eine Träne glitzerte in seinem Augenwinkel, doch Viktoria tat, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt, um seinen Stolz nicht zu kränken. Sie selbst schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und kletterte auf den Wagen, auf den man sie verwiesen hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung setzte Vlad sich neben sie, anstatt zu Pferd oder in einer eleganten Kutsche zu reisen.

Erst als der Tross sich in Bewegung setzte, richtete er das Wort an sie. „Das Malen ist in der weiblichen Linie Eurer Familie Tradition, hörte ich." Sie nickte. „Der Detailreichtum ist wahrlich atemberaubend.. Wenn Ihr einen solchen Wald auf die Wände meiner Schwester bringen könntet.." Vlad hielt inne und lächelte matt. „Sie kann ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen, müsst Ihr wissen." Er blickte nach vorne. „Ihre Beine tragen sie nicht und die Reise zu einem echten Wald wäre für ihren geschwächten Körper eine zu große Strapaze." Viktoria nickte bedrückt. Das arme Mädchen. „Ich werde den schönsten Wald malen, zu dem ich imstande bin, versprochen." Er lächelte und wandte den Blick wieder zu ihr. „Danke, ich bin wirklich froh, dass Ihr mitkommt und den Auftrag annehmt." In den nächsten drei Tagen, die die Reise selbst zu Pferd und Wagen dauerte, sprachen sie oft über die Pläne für das Wandgemälde, über Vlads junge Schwester und auch über Viktorias Familie. Zu fragen, was ihr Bruder ihm verwehrt hatte oder vielmehr zu verwehren gewagt hatte, denn immerhin war Vlad der zukünftige Zar, wagte sie jedoch nicht. Bei Hof angekommen wurden sie von einer in Viktorias Augen erschreckend großen Dienerschaft empfangen, die sich der Pferde, des Gepäcks und auch Viktorias annahmen. Sie führten sie in ein Zimmer, das größer war als ihr altes Haus und so mit teuren Polstermöbeln vollgestopft, dass ihr Mund vor Staunen noch offenstand, als eine Dienerin sie fragte, ob sie vor dem Mittagsmahl noch zu Baden wünsche.

Als Viktoria aus dem dampfend heißen Wasser der großen Porzellanwanne stieg, hatte eine fleißige Dienerin ihr bereits ein schlichtes, jedoch eindeutig teures und neues Kleid in einem dunklen Grün herausgelegt. Ehrfürchtig zog sie es an und aß das für sie bereitgestellte Mahl. Danach lugte sie neugierig auf den Flur hinaus, wo ein Diener sie bemerkte, sich verneigte und fragte, ob er ihr helfen könne. Doch noch bevor sie antworten konnte, mischte sich Vlads Stimme dazwischen. Der junge Mann war ebenfalls soeben auf den Flur getreten. „Ich nehme mich ihrer an." Der Diener verbeugte sich eilends und huschte davon, um weiter seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Vlad bot ihr seinen Arm an, den sie zögerlich ergriff. „Lasst mich Euch heute etwas herumführen. Was Euer Zimmer zu Eurer Zufriedenheit?" „Ja, ja sehr. Es ist wunderschön. Vielen Dank."

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge. Er zeigte ihr die Empfangshalle, den weitläufigen Garten, die Aufenthaltsräume und Bibliotheken und schließlich auch in den Westflügel des Gebäudes, den seine Familie als Privatgemächer nutzte. Vor einer Tür hielt er an. „Hier ist das Zimmer meiner kleinen Schwester. Sobald alle Farben angeschafft sind und meine Schwester in einem anderen Raum untergebracht, wird man Euch hier alles bereitstellen, was Ihr für die Arbeit braucht." Viktoria nickte und fixierte die Tür, als könne sie durch pure Willenskraft hindurchschauen und einen ersten Blick auf die Wände werfen, die sie bemalen würde. Vlad lächelte nachsichtig und führte sie erst nach ein paar Augenblicken weiter in den Speisesaal. Viktoria hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es schon so spät geworden war. Sie ließ den Blick staunend über die Bilder gleiten, die hier hingen und die Familienmitglieder der letzten Generationen zeigten, während Vlad sie zu ihrem Platz führte und sich neben sie setzte. Außer ihnen beiden war nur ein Junge von etwa 10 Jahren anwesend, der bereits heißhungrig kleine Pasteten vertilgte und sie keines Blickes würdigte. „Rüdiger, mein jüngster Bruder.", stellte Vlad lachend vor. Nun blickte der Junge auf und musterte Viktoria seinerseits neugierig, dann wandte er sich an seinen Bruder. „Ist das das Mädchen für das du weggegangen bist?" „Ja, das ist Viktoria." Sie neigte höflich den Kopf. Der Kleine grinste frech. „Und, wird sie sich heiraten? Sara sagt, sie solle 'Nein' sagen, weil sonst immer du 'Nein' gesagt hast." Viktoria starrte den kleinen Rüdiger fassungslos an. Neben ihr seufzte Vlad. „Ich habe sie noch nicht gefragt, Rüdi." Der Kleine sah nun wieder zu Viktoria. „Wirst du ihn heiraten?" „Rüdi, das gehört sich nicht!", tadelte Vlad seinen Bruder. „Entschuldigung.", murmelte Rüdiger in ihre Richtung, lachte dann aber und flitzte aus dem Saal. Vlad räusperte sich. „Bitte entschuldigt sein Verhalten. Er weiß nicht, was er sagt." Ein verlegenes Schweigen bereite sich aus, das so lange währte, bis ein Diener, der Tafeln mit duftenden Köstlichkeiten auftrug, die Stille durchbrach. Vlad bemühte sich sofort, das Gespräch wieder auf den Zauberwald, wie er es nannte, zu lenken, den Viktoria malen sollte.

Als sie abends die Kerze an ihrem Bett löschte, raste ihr Herz in Gedanken an den Zauberwald. Sie freute sich unbändig auf die Arbeit und stellte sich in Gedanken bereits die einzelnen Details vor, die sie einzubringen gedachte. Nach und nach jedoch wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Vlad. 'Noch nicht gefragt', hatte er gesagt. Sie rollte sich im Bett herum. Sicher ein Versehen, eine Verwechslung, eine Unachtsamkeit. Alles Unfug. Als würden eine arme Eiermalerin ohne Namen, Titel und Beziehung und ein Zarensohn heiraten! Absurd! Dennoch klopfte ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken an den jungen Mann schneller, als sie es sich eingestehen wollte. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie endlich einschlief.

Es dauerte vier Tage, bis die Farben bereitgestellt und das Zimmer freigeräumt waren und sie erschienen ihr trotz der Spaziergänge mit Vlad, die sie sehr genoss, wie eine Ewigkeit. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, anzufangen. Kaum dass sie den Pinsel ergriffen hatte, floss der Wald förmlich aus ihr heraus. Sie arbeitete nahezu ununterbrochen und wenn Vlad sie nicht zu den Mahlzeiten geholt hätte, hätte sie sie gewiss vergessen. Über ihre Entlohnung hatten sie beide kein Wort verloren und Viktoria dachte auch jetzt nicht einen Moment daran. Sie kam zügig voran und als eines Tages der Zar höchstpersönlich zu ihr kam, um das Werk zu begutachten und es laut und ausführlich lobte, schwoll ihr Herz vor Stolz an. Sie war sicher, auch der jungen Prinzessin würde der Wald gefallen. Vlad hingegen nahm an dieser Freude wenig Anteil. Je näher der Wald der Vollendung kam, umso missmutiger blickte er drein. Nur zufällig erfuhr Viktoria den Grund dafür. Der Zar und sein Sohn unterhielten sich im Nebenzimmer und weil der Zar schwerhörig war, taten sie es sehr laut, sodass Viktoria nicht umhinkam, zu hören, wie der Zar kundtat: „Er ist wunderschön und deine Schwester wird sich sehr freuen, wenn sie ihn sieht. Er ist fast fertig." „Vater, das ist es ja. Ich möchte gar nicht, dass er fertig wird. Sie wird gehen und ich will sie nicht missen." Viktorias Wangen röteten sich. Gut, dass die Belauschten nicht wussten, dass sie mithörte. „Heirate sie. Sie ist ein gutes und kluges Mädchen. Gewiss wird ihr Vater mit Freuden zustimmen.", hörte sie den Zaren lachen. Vlads Stimme klang matt und bedrückt, als er antwortete. „Ihr Vater ist tot und ihr Bruder verweigert mir die Hand seiner Schwester." „Was?!", polterte der Zar los, sodass Viktoria vor Schreck von der kleinen Trittleiter fiel, auf der sie zum Malen gestanden hatte. Den Rest des Gesprächs bekam sie nicht mehr mit. Vlad, sie heiraten? Und ihr Bruder hatte ihm ihre Hand verwehrt? Fassungslos blieb sie auf dem Boden sitzen und bemerkte kaum das schmerzhafte Pochen in dem Fußgelenk.

Vlad trat wenige Minuten später ein. Viktoria saß noch immer auf dem Boden, völlig in Gedanken, sodass sie sein Eintreten gar nicht gehört hatte. Erst als er sie an den Schultern fasste, blickte sie ihn an. „Viktoria, seid Ihr verletzt?" Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit und sein Blick folgte ihrem zu ihrem Knöchel. „N-nein, nichts schlimmes." Sie wollte sich aufrichten und verzog das Gesicht, als Schmerz durch ihr gesamtes Bein zuckte. „Nicht. Ich werde Euch tragen.", erbot sich Vlad und bevor sie widersprechen konnte, hatte er sie schon galant hochgehoben und trug sie gen Krankenzimmer zum Leibarzt der Familie. Dieser tastete ihren Knöchel und Vlads wachsamen Blicken ab und nickte knapp. Er legte einen Verband an und mahnte, das Bein möglichst ruhen zu lassen, dann heile es bald. Es sei jedoch kein Bruch und es gebe keinen Grund zur Sorge. Dann entließ der weißhaarige Mann sie und sie hörte ihn in einem der anderen Zimmer eine Medizin verordnen.

Vlad bestand von nun an darauf, sie zumindest zu stützen und so humpelte sie langsam mit ihm in den Garten. Dort ließen sie sich auf einer der steinernen Bänke nieder. „Warum habt Ihr denn nicht um Hilfe gerufen?" Der junge Zarensohn schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, ich hatte es wohl als nicht so schlimm empfunden." Er seufzte. „Ihr hättet Euch ernsthaft verletzt haben können, Viktoria." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Verzeiht." Vlad lächelte galant und winkte ab. „Hauptsache Ihr seid wohlauf. Nur werden sich die Arbeiten am Wald nun verzögern. Nein, entschuldigt Euch nicht. Mir ist es nur Recht." Sofort breitete sich auf Viktorias Wangen heiße Röte aus. Dass er ihr das so ins Gesicht sagen würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Verlegen räusperte Vlad sich. „Es ist nun wohl nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt – und glaubt mir, auf den warte ich seit einiger Zeit schon – aber ... würdet Ihr mir erlauben, Euren Bruder erneut um Eure Hand zu bitten?" Viktorias Herzschlag setzte einmal aus, bevor sie sprachlos nickte. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile gelang es ihr zu antworten: „Ja, ja von ganzem Herzen." Vlad strahlte vor Freude, wenngleich sich schon kurz darauf ein Schatten über seine Augen legte. „Ich hoffe dieses Mal wird mir Euer Bruder gestatten, Euch zur Frau zu nehmen." Langsam hob er die Hand und strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Und wenn ich ihn ewig beknien muss, es wird es wert sein."

Nadja wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Wein doch nicht!", forderte Sergej sie auf. Sie lachte und nickte, doch die Freudentränen wollten einfach nicht aufhören. Als Vlad tatsächlich eine ganze Woche das Haus belagert und irgendwann Viktoria ihrem Bruder die Leviten gelesen hatte, musste Sergej sich geschlagen geben, wobei Nadja sicher war, dass er nur hatte sicher sein wollen, dass es Vlad ernst war und dass diese Hochzeit auch in Viktorias Sinne war. Sie wischte sich erneut mit dem Taschentuch über die Augen. Ihr Mann lächelte nachsichtig und legte einen Arm um sie. Nun würde Viktoria ebenso glücklich, wie sie es waren – bis an ihr Lebensende.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe dieses Märchen schon vor einigen Jahren mal für meine Mutter geschrieben und mir auch schon ewig vorgenommen das Ende zu überarbeiten ~_~ wurde nur bisher nix...


End file.
